Lo que Queda de mi One Shot
by thegirlwhostolethestars
Summary: Kagome se cansa de las aventuras de Inuyasha con su querida Kikio y decide marcharse para siempre, después de dos años Inuaysha se da cuenta de algo imporante.ATENCIÓN: el fic contiene lemon conste que les adverti


**Lo Que queda de mi (Inu&Kag)**

Era una mañana muy fría en el mundo de las guerras civiles, era la primera vez que se veía una nevada en los alrededores de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, los habitantes a duras penas conseguían provisiones, hacía tiempo que habían derrotado a Naraku, pero no por eso la joven de ahora dieciocho años dejaba de visitar a sus amigos, no podía olvidarse de el hanyou que había cautivado su corazón a la tierna edad de quince años, a pesar del dolor que sufría las veces que este desaparecía por cuestiones extrañas y desconocidas para los demás, pero para ella no, ella sabía que iba en busca de la mujer que formaba parte de su pasado y simplemente no podía olvidar, como le partía el corazón cada vez que hacía eso, ya estaba harta de esos comportamientos, a pesar de que era ella quien regresaba por él, pero su débil y frágil corazón ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que arreglar la situación de una vez por todas.

Era cerca de medio día, Shippo y Kirara jugaban con los niños de la aldea sobre la blanca nieves, mientras que Sango y Miroku ayudaban a la anciana Kaede a recolectar hiervas medicinales, ella solo pensaba en donde podría encontrarse Inuyasha, se adentró en el bosque llegando hasta donde estaba el árbol sagrado emitía un aura tan pura, se respiraba tranquilidad a su alrededor, se sentó tranquilamente en sus raíces para pensar.

Pensaba si debía regresar de nuevo o de una vez por todas quedarse en su época, al reflexionar unas voces la sacaron de su concentración, ella sabía de quien se trataba, esa voz tan varonil que la hacía suspirar pertenecía a él, se levantó poco a poco y avanzó unos cuantos metros encontrando a Inuyasha y a Kikio, en ese momento todo le quedó claro, era suficiente, no podía seguir sufriendo más por él, ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar de lo que discutían lo único que pudo hacer fue dar la media vuelta y marcharse tranquilamente a la aldea.

Inuyasha, estaba mirando con semblante serio y tranquilo a donde hacía nos momentos Kagome se había marchado, la fría sacerdotisa también lo había dejado, como solía hacerlo, con un suspiro se marchó hacía la aldea de la anciana.

Al caminar por el bosque vio el pozo y se acercó a él, lo miró y después se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina.

¿Inuyasha¿Qué haces? – su voz era débil-

fhe! Nada, pensé que te habías marchado.

Estoy a punto de hacerlo.

¿Por qué? –algo alterado

Porque no tengo nada que hacer aquí –bajando la mirada- además, tengo un examen próximo, entraré a la universidad y… -no podía continuar-

¿Y que? –algo preocupado-

Y, probablemente no vuelva más

-El corazón de el Hanyou sintió una fuerte opresión, pero aún así no lo mostró, su tono arrogante salió a flote y con sus hirientes palabras lo único que dijo fue- haz lo que quieras, no me interesa –caminando un poco hacia el bosque y esperando que ella se acercara acompañándolo hasta la aldea diciéndole que la disculpara.

Si, lo se –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- se que no te interesa en lo más mínimo, adiós Inuyasha.

-En ese momento el joven de mirada ámbar volteó desesperado- ¡Kagome! –pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella se había marchado, miró hacía el pozo y observó un resplandor rosáceo, era la perla, ella la había dejado ahí, entonces era cierto, ella no pensaba volver.

Inuyasha, volvió a la aldea atrayendo la atención de sus amigos y de la anciana, la cual pudo notar el rosáceo resplandor que salía de las garras del joven.

Inuyasha¿qué haces tú con la perla? – esperando una respuesta que ella ya conocía-

Anciana, yo… -bajando la mirada y acercándose a ella para entregarle la perla y marcharse de nuevo al bosque-

Pero si es la perla – con sorpresa, dijo la exterminadora que se imaginaba lo que ocurría-

Kagome… -apretando la perla en su puño-

La señorita Kagome se ha marcado para siempre –mirando hacia el bosque-

Si excelencia, algo debió pasar con Inuyasha –la joven se acercó al monje para que este le brindara un sincero abrazó.

Hacía dos años que Kagome se había marchado y las cosas seguían su curso, pero no para Inuyasha, él sentía que su fuerza, sus poderes, su vida, su mente, su corazón y su todo se había marchado, una parte de él decía que Kagome era esa parte que le faltaba, mientras que la otra decía que era la fría sacerdotisa que quería llevarlo al infierno…

_Watched my life pass me by -- in the rearview mirror **Observo mi vida pasarme cerca -- en el espejo)**_

_Pictures frozen in time -- are becoming clearer **(Imagenes congeladas en el tiempo – se hacen claras)**_

_I don't wanna waste another day -- stuck in the shadow of my mistakes – yeah** (No queiro desperdiciar otro día – undido en en la sombra de mis errores)**_

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin **(Porque te quiero y te siento dentro de mi piel)**_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been **(Como un hambre, como una quemadura – para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca he estado)**_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be **(Ahora mi corazon se rompe, y desaparezco – Soy la mitad del hombre que pensé que sería)**_

_But you can have -- what's left of me. **(Pero tu puedes tener – lo que queda de mi)**_

Sentado en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado pensaba una y otra vez, recordaba claramente aquel día en que Kagome había dicho adiós para siempre, el se encontraba con Kikio hablando de las confusiones que el hanyou sentía.

_**Flash Back**_

_¿Inuyasha¿Has venido a cumplir tu promesa? –decía la pálida mujer sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol rodeada de sus caza almas-_

_Kikio, yo… -tragando saliva- no, no puedo hacerlo._

_¿Qué dices? –bajando del árbol- tú me lo debes Inuyasha._

_Lo se, pero, ya no estoy muy seguro de sentir lo mismo por ti._

_Inuyasha, tu no puedes hacerme esto –furiosa- yo he muerto por ti no lo entiendes._

_Si, lo se, pero yo también permanecí muerto por cincuenta años, hasta que…_

_Hasta que ella apareció –observando de reojo hacia unos arbustos en donde se encontraba Kagome, se acerca para abrazarlo- tú sabes que ella no pertenece a este mundo._

_Lo se, pero –olfateando aquel aroma que era muy conocido para él y volteando hacia los arbustos de los cuales Kagome se había marchado-_

_Tú eres mío Inuyasha – elevándose con sus serpientes- no le daré tu vida a nadie, me pertenece –desapareciendo-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Su corazón se partía en dos, al recordar la triste mirada de Kagome y se reprochaba una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido al no ir por ella, ese vacío y esa soledad lo hacían comprender que lo que en realidad le faltaba para estar completo era ella, el la amaba, desde aquel día en que la conoció al liberarlo del hechizo que Kikio le había lanzado con aquella flecha, desde que la vio derramar lágrimas por él, y la infinidad de veces que ella le había demostrado que lo amaba, por fin comprendió que su encuentro no había sido una simple casualidad, era una oportunidad nueva para vivir y el la había dejado pasar.

Pero su impulsivo ser no lo dejaría dudar una vez más, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido la quería de vuelta, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pozo, de pronto sintió estremecerse al pensar la idea de que ella pudiera estar con alguien más, pero no le importaba, debía arriesgarse y decirle lo que sentía, si después de eso no conseguía nada la dejaría ir y la dejaría ser feliz.

_I've been dying inside -- little by little**(He estado muriendo por dentro – poco a poco)**_

_Nowhere to go -- I'm goin outta my mind**(No tengo a donde ir – me estoy volviendo loco)**_

_An endless circle -- runnin from myself until **(Un círculo sin fin – huyendo de mí mismo)**_

_You gave me a reason for standing still**(Tú me diste una razón para quedarme ahi)**_

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin **(Porque te quiero y te siento dentro de mi piel)**_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been **(Como un hambre, como una quemadura – para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca he estado)**_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be **(Ahora mi corazon se rompe, y desaparezco – Soy la mitad del hombre que pensé que sería)**_

_But you can have -- what's left of me. **(Pero tu puedes tener – lo que queda de mi)**_

Kagome regresaba de su primer turno de trabajo, como era costumbre y su tediosa rutina, entró a tomar un baño para relajarse, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido aún le dolía, sabía que nunca olvidaría a su querido hanyou, aquella vez que se despidieron, ella volvió pero su animo estaba por los suelos, se sentía morir, ella pensaba que era preferible eso a tener una vida llena de sufrimiento, dejó de comer y de dormir, se había transformado en otra persona, observando sus muñecas recordaba la vez que intentó librarse de tanto sufrimiento.

_**Flash Back**_

_Sus ojos se encontraban tan enrojecidos e hinchados, de nuevo había pasado en vela recordando al hombre que jamás tendría, hacía un año que lo había dejado y aún dolía, ni siquiera presentó el estúpido examen de la universidad, sin él no quería nada, ni siquiera vivir, esa idea le parecía tentadora._

_En uno de sus ataques de locura momentánea caminó lentamente hacía el baño, la casa estaba vacía desde hace unas horas, buscando en uno de los cajones pudo ver una navaja de afeitar que utilizaba el abuelo, dudo unos momentos pero al final lo hizo, el dolor que sentía al ir cortando sus muñecas no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía al haberlo perdido, la sangre brotaba rápidamente y una única imagen venía a su mente al caer al suelo sin fuerzas y esperando su muerte, recuerda haber escuchado su voz, de seguro había estado delirando en sus últimos momentos, después de tiempo supo que había sido su madre que había llegado justo a tiempo para llamar a una ambulancia._

_**End del Flash Back**_

El resto había sido lo pero, el tener que enfrentar la recuperación y la terapia de un psiquiatra, pero es que nadie entendía que esa era la mejor forma de acabar su sufrimiento.

Saliendo de la bañera se dirige a su habitación, aún pensando lo que había pasado después, su abuelo había muerto de un infarto unos meses después, gracias a su psiquiatra consiguió un empleo en una asociación de niños huérfanos, según él esa sería una forma de distraerse, incluso había un niño que tenía un gran parecido con el pequeño Shippo, sin embargo es su vida aun faltaba aquella chispa que una vez tuvo ahora vivía sola con su madre, Souta había viajado de intercambio a Hong Kong para estudiar la preparatoria, a pesar de todo lo extrañaba, fueron tantas veces las que le dijo que Inuyasha volvería por ella, pero, nunca ocurrió, de seguro él la olvidó y se fue con Kikio, al recordarla su ceño se frunció, esa mujer había sido la culpable de todo, tantas veces deseo que desapareciera, sin embargo ella la ayudó para volver a la vida, un suspiro fue lo único que salió de sus labios, al mirarse al espejo su semblante lucía muy triste, pero en fin, era hora de regresar al segundo turno, bajó las escaleras y se topó con la agradable mirada de su madre, comió un poco y se marchó.

_Fallin' faster -- barely breathing **(Caigo rapido -- casi respiro)**_

_Give me somethin to believe in **(Dame algo para creer)**_

_Tell me it's not all in my head **(Dime que no está todo en mi cabeza)**_

_Take what's left of this man **(Toma lo que queda de este hombre)**_

_Make me whole once again **(Completame de neuvo)**_

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin **(Porque te quiero y te siento dentro de mi piel)**_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been **(Como un hambre, como una quemadura – para encontrar un lugar en el que nunca he estado)**_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be **(Ahora mi corazon se rompe, y desaparezco – Soy la mitad del hombre que pensé que sería)**_

_But you can have -- what's left of me. **(Pero tu puedes tener – lo que queda de mi)**_

Inuyasha se encontraba frente al pozo, ya no había vuelta atrás, iría con ella, la mujer que había cautivado su corazón por segunda vez, antes de saltar una voz lo llamó.

A que vas a ese mundo, no perteneces ahí.

Lo se, pero la mujer que amo se encuentra ahí – volteando y topándose con la mirada de esa mujer-

Y que va a pasar conmigo – gritó suplicante-

Lo siento Kikio, pero no puedo hacer algo que mi corazón no siente, lamento mucho que haya pasado de esta manera, pero entiende que tú no deberías estar aquí.

¿Y tú si? –gritó furiosa-

Lo siento Kikio – se giro y entró al pozo-

En ese momento la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese mundo y con un suspiro y una lágrima se desvaneció para siempre.

Inuyasha, caminó lentamente hacia la casa de Kagome, el lugar seguí igual como lo recordaba, la habitación de la chica estaba abierta y desde ahí podía percibir el delicioso aroma a cerezos, al entrar se topó con su madre, la cual a pesar de todo lo recibía de una forma amable, acto seguido el comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido y lo estúpido que había sido al no ir por ella.

Ya veo – tomando un poco de té- pero creo que no soy la persona indicada a la que debas comentarle eso – dibujando un pequeño mapa para encontrar el lugar donde se encontraba Kagome- toma ve y búscala.

Muchas gracias

Él se encontraba sorprendido con el comportamiento de la madre de Kagome, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, de pronto llegó a otro templo en donde se escuchaban voces de niños, él brincó a una de las ramas cercanas y ahí la vio era aún más hermosa que como la recordaba, llevaba una falda corta en color celeste y una blusa de tirantes blanca que mostraba el nacimiento de sus pechos, al verlo Inuyasha se sonrojó, pero también notó que lo excitaba, se veía tan hermosa rodeada de los niños, al parecer se veía feliz.

Por su parte Kagome jugaba con los pequeños en el patio del templo, de pronto escuchó el crujir de una rama, mirando de reojo, no supo si lo había imaginado o era otro engaño que su mente y su corazón le hacía, había visto la figura de Inuyasha, se acercó un poco y vio la rama vacía.

Vamos Kagome, no seas tonta él no está aquí. –se decía a si misma para regresar con los niños-

Por la noche, ella legaba algo agotada a su casa, caminó hacia la cocina y vio un recado en el refrigerador de parte de su madre.

" _**Kagome tu tía ha tenido un desmayo y pasaré la noche con ella, hay comida en al estufa"**_

_**Mamá**_

Subió perezosamente a su habitación, entró sin mirar a su alrededor y se dirigió a la ventana para cerrarla, después se recargó un poco en su escritorio, frunciendo el ceño y tratando borrar lo que había visto.

Kagome¡ya basta! Lo imaginas en todas partes –decía en voz alta-

¿A quién? –dijo una voz varonil-

-Kagome abrió los ojos como platos- Inu… ya…sha - no podía creerlo- lo había imaginado tanto e incluso lo había escuchado en sus fantasías pero, esta vez no estaba soñando, era él, estaba sentado en su cama, hablándole-

Kagome… -poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella-

Estas soñando Kagome, estás soñando –intentaba decirse pero lo olvidó todo cuando sintió su abrazo-

Te he extrañado tanto –dijo él apoyando su barbilla en su cabello-

Inuyasha¿en realidad eres tú? –pronunció dudosa-

Claro que si –abrazándola aún más-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos chocolate, haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos se separó de él y retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta.

Qué ocurre –dijo el confundido-

¿Para que has venido? –tratando de aguantar su llanto- estoy tratando de olvidarte para que quieres hacerme sufrir más.

Pero que dices Kagome – tratando de acercarse-

¡No te acerques! –sin poder contenerse más- no sabes todo lo que he sufrido¡Mírame! –mostrando sus muñecas- ¡estuve a punto de suicidarme por ti! –Inuyasha sintió que una punzada en su corazón-

Yo también he sufrido Kagome, he sufrido mucho, ese día que te marchaste y me viste con Kikio, le dije que no podía acompañarla al infierno, pero ni siquiera me escuchaste –dijo él dejando caer unas lágrimas lo cual sorprendió a Kagome- me siento perdido si no estás conmigo, no soy nada.

¿Porque me dices todo esto? –bajando la mirada- ¿Porqué hasta ahora¿Por qué no viniste por mi?

¡Porque soy un estúpido! –Kagome levantó la mirada y se sorprendió, él estaba aceptando que se había equivocado- Soy un imbecil y no puedo más si tú no estás conmigo Kagome, te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, quiero estar contigo para siempre y que tu seas la madre de mis cachorros –acercándose a ella-

Inuyasha…

_I've been dying inside you see **(He estado muriendo en mi interior)**_

_I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind) **(Me estoy volviendo loco)**_

_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time **(Estoy corriendo en círculos todo el tiempo)**_

_Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me **(¿Tomarías lo que queda de mi?—de mi**_

_I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind **(Estoy corriendo en círculos en mi mente)**_

_Will you take what's left? x3 -- of me **(¿Tomarías lo que queda de mi?—de mi**_

_Take what's left of me **(Toma lo que queda de mi)**_

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir ya que Inuyasha comenzó a besarla de una forma dulce y tranquila, tomándose el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, ella había soñado tanto, esperado con ansias ese momento y ahora no era un sueño, era realidad, no podía negarlo y debía aceptarlo, la vida si él estaba vacía, no podía negarse a lo que sentía.

El beso comenzó a hacerse mas apasionado, los dos disfrutaban el jugar con sus lenguas besando los labios de una forma agresiva haciendo que desearan más el uno del otro, Inuyasha comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven pasando hacia su hombro, deslizando los tirantes de su blusa para después retirarla y dejar a la vista los senos de Kagome, la deseaba tanto, besó y lamió apasionadamente cada uno de los senos de la chica logrando endurecer sus pezones, ella lanzaba leves gemidos de placer, no podía creerlo, estaba punto de hacer el amor con la persona que había esperado por tanto tiempo, la cordura había abandonado su cabeza hacia tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta tanto ella como su querido Inuyasha se encontraban desnudos besándose en la cama de la chica, el la besaba desesperadamente, sus labios, su cuello, sus senos y seguía bajando hasta el ombligo, lo cual hizo que a la joven sintiera una descarga eléctrica, Inuyasha bajó un poco más hasta toparse con la intimidas de la mujer que amaba, estaba completamente húmeda, y lo llamaba, el comenzó a besarla en esa parte, lamiendo sus muslos sacando gemidos aun mas fuertes de placer era algo que ella jamás había experimentado y de esa forma consiguió su primer orgasmo, Inuyasha se reincorporó para besarla en los labios y con su mano comenzó a dar un suave masaje y adentrando dos dedos en la intimidad de la chica, preparándola con dulzura y delicadeza, ella solo se retorcía del placer, con su otra mano tomaba uno de sus senos para besarlo.

Después del segundo orgasmo de Kagome, Inuyasha, ya no podía más estaba tan excitado, la necesitaba, necesitaba hacerla suya, después de esto la beso tiernamente en los labios y tanteo la entrada de la intimidad de la joven y se adentró un poco hasta toparse con la frágil barrera que los separaba, él la miró con ternura y ella algo sonrojada solamente lo besó, después de esto el terminó de entrar en ella cubriendo con sus besos los gritos de Kagome, el dolor duró muy poco conforme las envestidas de Inuyasha se hacían más salvajes el placer aumentaba los gemidos de Kagome se habían transformado en gritos de placer se encontraban empapados en sudor disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que Inuyasha dio su última envestida dejando dentro de ella su semilla mordiendo después su cuello para reclamarla como su hembra.

Te Amo Kagome – le susurra al oído-

Yo también te amo Inuyasha – derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y después se queda dormida en sus brazos-

Al día siguiente, Kagome seguía sin creer lo que había ocurrido se encontraba en brazos de Inuyasha, tocó su cuello y sintió las perforaciones que la hacían de él, al salir de sus pensamientos se topo con la hermosa mirada dorada de su amado.

Te amo tanto Inuyasha –dando un corto beso- no me abandones de nuevo.

Jamás princesa –abrazándola- te amo.

El convencer a su madre no le costó nada, había decidido regresar con Inuyasha a la época de las Guerras civiles, pensaba pasar un tiempo allá para ver de nuevo a sus amigos y después volverían los dos juntos, para siempre.

Caminaron hacia el pozo y antes de entrar en él, Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura para besarla con ternura.

Pase lo que pase no olvides que te amo – mirándola a los ojos-

Yo también te amo Inuyasha – esta vez nadie nos separará-

Y de esta forma entraron en el pozo que los transportaría a la ultima de sus aventuras en aquella época.

**FIN**


End file.
